Chat Room Worthy of the Gods
by TheOtherSonofHades
Summary: Chat is now at Camp and Olympus. Drama and Romance will occure.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I am TheOtherSonofHades, and this is my first story. I will appreciate reviews and criticism, but no flames.

Chat Room

Seaweed Brain- Percy

DeathPWNSall- Nico

Architectural Girl- Annabeth

Hunter of the Moon- Thalia

Cloven Council- Grover

WarChick- Clarisse

HotTwin1- Travis

HotTwin2- Connor

SinatraMarley- Chiron

**Seaweed Brain has logged in **

**DeathPWNSall has logged in**

**Architectural Girl has logged in**

**Hunter of the Moon has logged in**

**Cloven Council has logged in**

**WarChick has logged in**

**HotTwin1 has logged in.**

**HotTwin2 has logged in**

**Seaweed Brain: Hello Earthlings!**

**DeathPWNSall: You come from Neptune, I come from Pluto.**

**HotTwin1: Ha! I come from Mercury. Clarisse comes from Mars.**

**Architectural Girl: I do not belong to a planet.**

**Hunter of the Moon: I come from Jupiter.**

**HotTwin2: Because your daddy is fat! Hfgchgj**

**WarChick: HAHAHAHAHAHA! He got struck by lightning!**

**Cloven Council: How would she know? **

**HotTwin1: Shecdsfw isrge beatingifeu meas tosndgfdjka deathewl**

**DeathPWNSall: My dad has enough work to do. He doesn't need any more.**

**Seaweed Brain has been taken**

**Architectural Girl: What?**

**Hunter of the Moon has been taken**

**HotTwin2 has been taken.**

**REDHEAD has logged in.**

**REDHEAD: Two of three kids are trapped in each others, **

**One is in the land of his brothers,**

**Three powerful beings must fight each other. **

**The fate of their lives depends on their wives.**

**REDHEAD has logged out. **

**DeathPWNSall: Rachel shows up, gives us a prophecy, and Percy, Thalia, and Connor are gone.**

**Architectural Girl: I have figured out what it means.**

**Line 1: Percy and Thalia are obviously trapped in the sky and in the air. Each others mean their dad's territory. Thalia is in the ocean and Percy is in the air.**

**Line 2: Connor is in the mall that Gus, a son of Hermes was killed. **

**Line 3: Hades gets mad at Zeus and Poseidon for torturing the kids because he would have to deal with their souls. He would place them in the Fields of Punishment. The other two get mad and engage in war. **

**Line 4: It will come down to Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite to control their husbands. **

**HotTwin1: You make it seem so easy. **

**DeathPWNSall: Athena is not the only 1 with a plan. I shadow travel into the shadows of birds. I hitch a ride, find Percy, fight whatever monster there is and free him from her bonds. Annabeth will go with everyone else to find Persephone in the Underworld, get her pearls, and go to Thalia. They fight and free her. We meet back on the chat room, and continue on with our lives.**

**Architectural Girl: That was actually smart. **

**DeathPWNSall: Don't mention it.**

**(AN: I couldn't think of anything so I put in a random amount of time.)**

**6 hours of fighting, destroying, monster bashing, getting people convinced, and capturing later. **

**DeathPWNSall: That actually worked. **

**Architectural Girl: Surprisingly.**

**Hunter of the Moon: Under the sea….**

**Seaweed Brain: I believe I could fly! **

**SinatraMarley has logged in. **

**SinatraMarley: TRAUMATIZING! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!**

**WarChick: I second that.**

**HotTwin2: Thalia's daddy is still FATSOOOO! Cdsabfkuyefgjaqewfqjt4hg^%&**

**Hunter of the Moon: Teehee. Fun.**

**HotTwin2: Says You.**

**DeathPWNSall: I am in Roman Camp. Oh, look, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are here.**

**Architectural Girl: What?**

** Seaweed Brain: Uhhh...  
><strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review with the word doggy if you like, drama if you hate, and fresh when you love it. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY MONSTER HOT DOG TO ATACK! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHA*cough*cough* I really need Robitussin. **


	2. Chapter 2

War With the Gods

Hi! I am TheOtherSonofHades. This is my first story on Fanfiction and I put a lot of thought into this. There will be Percabeth and hints of Thalico, along with a lot others. Bianca and Luke will appear in the story. After TLO. Jason, Piper, and Leo are GREEK demigods. Jason is still Thalia's brother, and there is no TLH.

Disclaimer: What would Rick Riordan be doing writing this at his computer? He has books to publish. If I owned anything, Jason would die in the fourth book, Thalia would quit the hunt and Thalico will be born, and Tratie will be on peoples' minds.

Percy PoV

Well, it was a regular day at camp. The chaos of the Titan War was finished and camp was crowded. Six demigods had been claimed today and one was a child of the Big Three. Rachel was back this summer as the Oracle, but little did we know that chaos would be back.

Nico PoV

I was in my cabin listening to Green Day when Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Chris, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Jason, who turned out to be Thalia's brother, and Thalia barged in. Her electric blue eyes and her short black hair looked nice with her… Wait. How am I getting these thoughts?I reminded myself that I didn't like Thalia more than a sibling.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Rachel has a prophecy that doesn't rhyme." Oh, great.

*Earlier that day* Annabeth PoV

We visited the Rachel-Cave when I maked the mistake of asking a question.

"Hi Rachel. How are you doing?"

The green glow filled her eyes. The multiple Rachels spoke at once.

"The camps unite and fight a force,

You need Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse.

Half man half horse will find the place

Your fates will determine the human race."

Well, that was err, interesting. And crazy.

*Mount Olympus* Athena PoV

"But we cannot go around smiting random people!" I screamed.

"It is completely necessary to do this," said Odin, the Norse god of poetry, battle, and death, and the chief Norse god.

"But can we, the goddesses of love, at least do more couples before we meet our destruction?" asked Hathor, Egyptian goddess of love and joy. I should explain what we are doing right now. In other camps, there was a group of young heroes that did the same thing as the upstarts, except for Annabeth, did. The other gods were tired of them and now, we were deciding what to do. The goddesses of love and the gods of death, except Odin, stayed out. The gods of death did so because the Underworld would be clogged. I made a decision in my head. I will not be participating in their foolishness. I will sit back and watch the outcome.


End file.
